


Devil's Tears

by Annabelleleigh73



Series: Taste of Heaven, Full of Hell [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anger, Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Some Fluff, i think, some yelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:06:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5772388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabelleleigh73/pseuds/Annabelleleigh73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader is in an established relationship with Cas. She is also a relationship with Sam. It's complicated...maybe?<br/>I do not own any characters that belong to the series, Supernatural except for those of my own creation.<br/>Hoping to continue this as a potential series, if there is interest :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil's Tears

Blue eyes blazed as he glared angrily at the shorter man standing in front of him. The shorter man drawled with a smirk, his accent coloring his words, giving them a lilt that was in strict contrast to the meaning of them.

"I'll flay the skin off her bones. What Sam and Dean went through will be play yard scrapes compared to what she will suffer, if you dare to double cross me."

The taller man did not respond but his jaw clenched before he disappeared leaving the other man to grumble about liabilities.

Y/n was reading in the library when she heard Dean yelling about personal space. She grinned down at the page as he continued to gripe as he stalked into the library while the silent man followed behind him.

Y/n was startled when a plate slammed down beside her elbow. Jerking at the sound, she looked up at Dean bewildered at his behavior.

He had an apologetic look on his face; his irritation at the visitor caused him to be more rough than he had intended. He made a gesture at the disheveled man in silent explination before explaining the food.

"Sam said you needed to eat. So eat.", his terse tone belied the care he had taken in making something she would like to eat. He left and then returned with a glass of milk.

"Milk, Dean?", she laughed.

"Take it up Sam, I'm just following orders." was his retort as she laughed at the idea of him taking orders. He pulled at face at her before going back to the kitchen. The other man stayed behind.

Y/n didn't look at him but stared her plate, "Hello, Castiel"

His face softened momentarily at the sound of her saying his name as he returned her greeting formally, "Good afternoon, Y/n."

Hearing the weariness in his voice, she glanced up and confirmed his need for rest.

"Are you ok, Cas?", she asked concern lacing her voice. He stepped closer, "I am fine. What did Dean mean that Sam said you needed to eat? What is wrong, why did you not call me?" He reached out as if he would touch her but stopped and let his hand drop at the last minute.

Y/n shook her head, "I'm fine, Cas. The doctor only mentioned that I was a little underweight and Sam took it and Dean ran with it."

He looked at her dubiously but didn't say anything. She pushed back from the table, announcing she needed to go to the bathroom before eating.

This time he did reach out and touch her as he helped her get up from the chair. She gave a small smile as she accepted his help. His face tightened at the sight of her eight month pregnant body. He didn't release her hand once she stood up.

Dean stopped short at the entrance way into the library when he saw the silent couple. The Winchester brother's suspicions were confirmed as Dean watched the interaction in front of him. Y/n had refused to tell the brothers who the father was, but they had both decided they knew.

Cas was standing in front of her, his forehead touching hers. Cas's dark hair was a contrast to the red, gold waves that fell across her shoulders. She was holding onto his upper arms as he rested his hands on her protruding stomach. With a gracefulness that went against his disheveled and akward appearance, Cas sank to his knees in front of her and replaced his hands with his lips, his arms sliding around her non-existing waist.

After pressing his lips gently against her stomach, he turned his head to rest his cheek there. The look of adoration on Cas' face caused Dean's chest to tighten. Y/n ran her hands through his perpetually tousled hair. After a moment, Y/n chuckled, "I really do need to go pee, Cas." The man immediately stood up and stepped away. When Dean coughed to announce his presence, he was amazed at how quick the two were able to hide their feelings behind very carefully constructed masks.

Y/n returned to the library where Dean had brought his own lunch to join her. Cas was standing idly by her chair, waiting. Y/n sat down and because he was watching, Dean caught the small brush of Cas's hand on her arm as he announced he was leaving now.

His departure was interrupted by Sam's return to the bunker. The younger Winchester tromped down the stairs, a bundle of papers in his hands and was talking as he came in.

"I got the car seat installed. Mine and y/n's bags are in the back. Casey, you need to sign these. Now we just wai....oh...hi, Cas." He stammered to silence. Cas nodded at Sam and asked, "What are those?"

Sam shuffled the papers and his feet, clearly uncomfortable. Finally he answered, "They are Y/n's hospital admittance papers, naming me as her uh...responsible party."

Castiel's face and tone were expressionless when he said,"Identifying you as her husband."

"Um, well, yeah...", Sam stammered.

Dean studied Y/n's face as she blinked rapidly. Suddenly he blurted, "Will you be there with her?"

Cas turned to face him, "Why would I do that?"

Not one to back down, Dean plowed on,"As the child's father, wouldn't you want to be there?"

Dean didn't have the chance to blink or breath before Cas was pressing his angel blade against his throat, "Shut up.", he grated through clenched teeth.

Y/n was up and pulling on Cas' arm. Cas allowed himself to be pulled back and he resheaved the blade before cradling the weeping woman to his chest. He glared over her head.

"Do you realize it would be her death sentence if anyone were to find out the truth? Sam is the father.", Cas' voice cracked at the end. His arms tighten around her and his voice was rough with emotion as his eyes closed and his face twisted in agony when he repeated,"Sam is the father."

He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and began untangling her arms from around him against her weeping protests.

"I shouldn't have come...I was selfish...forgive me.", tears were coursing down his own cheeks as he pushed her into a startled Sam's arms. In his distress, he ran up the stairs instead of leaving how he normally would.

Y/n was kept from falling into the floor only by Sam holding her up and Dean was torn between chasing after the fleeing angel or staying behind to help calm down the mother of his best friend's unborn child. Defeated, he just sank back into his chair and held his head in his hands while Sam held Y/n against him as she cried uncontrollably.


End file.
